1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk drives. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disk drive comprising a spindle motor having a windings shield for reduced disk voltage coupling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The windings of the spindle motor within a disk drive induce a voltage which can couple to the surface of the spinning disk and damage magnetoresistive (MR) heads, particularly as the heads shrink in size and become even more sensitive to disk voltages. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/865,240 discloses a disk drive which grounds the spindle motor stator to the shaft and/or the base which reduces the disk voltage coupling from the windings of the spindle motor. However, further reduction in the disk voltage coupling is desirable.